1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polymer electrolyte fuel cell, for example, is provided with a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) in which an electrolyte membrane consisting of a polymer ion-exchange membrane has an anode electrode disposed on one side thereof and a cathode electrode disposed on the other side thereof. The membrane-electrode assembly is held between separators, thereby constituting a power generation cell (unit cell). Typically, a predetermined number of power generation cells are stacked and installed in, for example, fuel cell vehicles (fuel cell electric vehicles or the like) as in-vehicle fuel cell stacks.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-370544, for example, discloses that a fuel cell vehicle is provided with a motor that drives an axle, a fuel cell that powers the motor, and a control unit that controls operation of the motor and the fuel cell. The motor, the fuel cell, and the control unit are disposed within the same vehicle space of the electric vehicle.